the more i give to thee
by swishandflickwit
Summary: He raises her slowly till their bodies are once more pressed against one another, all flesh and warmth and not an ounce of space between them. Constellations in perfect alignment. —In which Chloe and Lucifer share an important dance. 7th in The Devil's Lucky Number series.


**AN: Inspired by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon's prompt on AO3:**

**666 as dance numbers Lucifer readily knows.**

**Though, I sincerely doubt this is what you had in mind lol but I legit couldn't sleep till this was written. Chloe and Lucifer (well mostly Lucifer) wanted to dance. We go where the muse goes, no matter how weird hahaha.**

**Title from the William Shakespeare quote—**

_**"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."**_

* * *

"You do _not_ know 666 dances."

"You're right," he concedes, just before crowing, "I know more!"

Chloe facepalms.

"What's it to be? A tango? A salsa? Oh," he croons with a clap of his hands. "How about a volta?"

She slaps his hands down and casts furtive eyes around the room to discern how much attention they've drawn, which, Big Mistake because honestly.

When _hasn't _attention been drawn to them since this night began?

She narrows her eyes at Lucifer.

"How about not?"

He pouts, but softens when she crosses her arms.

"A waltz, then?" he implores. "Much as I would love to dirty dance with you Patrick Swayze style, right here for all and sundry to see—"

"_Nope."_

"I'd settle for any chance to hold you close at all."

His earnestness catches her off guard even now, as she toys with the fabric of her ivory gown, idly remarking how glad she is not to have chosen the traditional white because there is _nothing _pure about her thoughts right now when she appraises his adorably pleading expression. He holds out his hand to her.

She'd all ready given him this night, after all.

(Not that she was complaining but, smug bastard that he is, she would never—on pain of death—voice her enjoyment of the ceremony)

What was one more, human moment?

"No fancy maneuvers."

With his free hand, he motions a cross over his heart before placing his palm atop it. She rolls her eyes but the edge is lost when her mouth curls upwards in a tender smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling," he says, his grin entirely too satisfied but just on this side of infectious for her to find it charming all the same. She lets the quip slide.

Some inane announcement is made about a "round of applause for their first dance!" and her skin prickles with awareness at the number of stares focused on them with laser intent. But she shakes them off because the only one that matters is the pair before her—dark, true, but oh so resplendent with all the good and wonderful things he'd been deprived of for so long. It's times like these it is impossible to forget who he is.

_Lightbringer._

It is more than his name. It is his _truth, _and the fact that he had been all too willing to part from it still doesn't sit right with her.

She sets it from her mind because it wouldn't do well to dwell on her worries, not tonight at least. But even cheek to cheek, he senses the storm of her emotions.

"Come now," he cajoles, his murmur a hot zephyr by her ear. "You can't possibly find my proximity so, what was it you said? 'Chemically repulsive' even now?"

Her shiver as he traces a featherlight streak down her spine is answer enough.

"You can still change your mind, you know," she whispers, even as she tightens her grip on him so that the metals of their rings clink together.

But he merely chuckles, abruptly dipping her so that they are face to face. He leans over her, eager and excited.

"Oh, Chloe," he raises her slowly till their bodies are once more pressed against one another, all flesh and warmth and not an ounce of space between them.

Constellations in perfect alignment.

"If I could step into your skin or knit our hearts together, I would. I'd jump at any excuse to be called yours. Well," he glances sideways. "I suppose the little urchin can come along, too. Beatrice, you and me," he sighs contentedly.

So if it means he would remained this way always, ebullient and free, she would give him everything he so desired—

"The Deckers Three sounds lovely, don't you agree?"

—even her name.

"Yes, husband. I do."

The glow of the fairy lights strung about the tent grow in luminosity though no one save the two of them are none the wiser.

"_I do."_

* * *

**AN: This... was a rough one lol BUT I do have a lot of feelings about this. If I conveyed it poorly, this was supposed to be their first dance in their wedding. I honestly can't decide if Lucifer would want to get married but I also think that after so long being alone, he would want to be a part of something or belong with someone. I also believe he'd be game to take Chloe's name like, in a hyphen maybe? Mr. Decker-Morningstar, you feel me? Hahaha yeeeeeah, I thought about this a lot while falling asleep last night. ANYWAY. 666 words cannot properly encompass all my thoughts so who knows? I might flesh this out when all is said and done.**

**To my wholesome guest reviewer Devil'sMiracle17****—on your review on my strange addiction** **you may have possibly killed me with your kindness alksdjkalfhsl IT WAS PART OF THE SERIES, that's my fault. I'm so used to AO3 formatting that I keep forgetting to mention what's part of what though at this point, it is safe to assume that anything I post below 1k is part of the series lol. Which is why it meant a lot to me that you said I could pack a lot in so little because by nature, I am a superfluous writer. I love imagery and my style is most notable for it's purple prose. This 'show not tell' method of writing is novel to me so to hear that it's effective is asjdklskjsjf I honestly can't tell you enough how much it means to me. AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON CHARACTERIZATION. I feel a little awkward writing them most times, you know? And I think you'll see a bit of that insecurity in this piece and the one after this because I do struggle quite a lot. Are they too stiff? Are they too exaggerated? Do they come off animated or awkward or sincere? Am I saying their name too much or too little? It's legit hit or miss for me until I hear feedback so while your sentiment on it being a gift is lovely beyond belief, it's a labor of love for me to get right. THANK YOU ALWAYS for your reviews, I'll never tire of them for real, send me long-ass commentary and I will print them to hang in my wall in encouragement if my landlord would allow it hahaha.**

**Anyway, to everyone else****—****hope you guys enjoyed this new installment all the same! I'm still trying for one of these a day till we get to the S4 premiere so if you have any requests, hit me up!**

**You can also reach me on my tumblr (same handle)!**


End file.
